


A sweet dream

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Shadow of the Fox Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: After watching her two friends kiss Yukemo is filled with a dread she hates, cause the one she loves is not there with her. Frustrated she falls asleep and her brain goes wild. (warning contains spoilers if you haven't read up to chapter 19 of soul of the sword)





	A sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers so please don't read if you haven't read up till chapter 19 of soul of the sword.

I wonder if Tatsumi will ever look at me like that.

As I laid there I felt disgusted with myself, i wanted to be happy for Okame-san and Daisuke-san; it was clear they loved each other and they were finally together at least for a night. They were happy, I want my friends to be happy. However, I didn’t feel happy for them. I felt...jealous. I felt envious. Cause….

I wanted that to be me and Tatsumi-san.

I’m tired of running away from this, yes I’m in love with Tatsumi-san, I’m in love with the demon slayer, the enemy of all my kind. A Shinobi, a member of the shadow clan. The same group of people who killed one of my friends. I can’t help it, I love him. I want to save him. Cause I want to be with him. He’ll never feel the same, that's the worst part. He’ll only see me as a kitsune, half fox. Half demon, the thing he has sworn to destroy. If he knows how I felt I’m willing to bet that he would spent an hour barfing into a bucket. He would look at me with disgust, and that's if he didn’t cut me down right away It makes me sad, it makes me angry. It makes me wish I could change what i am, But I can't’! 

I stopped myself from crying, I would wake up Reika-san if I started crying and then it would be discovered that I spied on Okame-san and Daisuke-san. I closed my eyes and forced myself to go to sleep. Love just isn’t for me, I need to accept that. My goal is to take the scroll to the Steel Feather Temple. I was still going to save Tatsumi-san, but after that…. I think it's better if I just disappeared.

I drifted off into slumber, not sure what I would dream of.

In my dream I found myself in camp, like the one we would set if we wanted to rest of the night. I felt myself running, running from what? A demon? The shadow clan? I saw a figure I knew too well. Tatsumi, looking handsome as ever. He looks peaceful, which is strange. Is this a vision of the future? Do I save Tatsumi-san?

“Why are you running Yumeko? I would never hurt you!”

“You already have!” I shouted, “You hate me! You see me just like the other demons you kill! A maggot needing to be crushed! You would rather die then look at me in the way I want you to!”

“Maggot? Yumeko, I think you’re anything but a maggot. You’re my most special person!”

My heart lurched from my chest several times, I turned towards him, “R-Really?”

Tatsumi-san giggled, a pure giggle that made my heart melt, “Of course you are silly. Is that why you’re running, cause you think I hate you?”

I puffed, “You’re messing with me. I bet the moment your lady orders you to kill me you would do it without hesitation.”

Tatusmi-san then cupped my face with one hand and i felt the world slow down. He smiled at me, a pure smile. I thought I was going to die with how fast my heart rate was going. He’s so perfect.

“I would fight the entire shadow clan for the rest of my life to protect you Yumeko-chan.”

“Tastusmi-san…” I gasped, My mouth agag. The notion of Tatsumi using the chan prefix made my heart melt. And the fact he would fight the whole shadow clan for me? At this moment I was a blushy mess. I felt my face burn, a fire worse than anything my fox fire could do.

Tatsumi then edged his face closer, was he leaning for a kiss? Would he kiss me? When he was inches away, I felt time slowing to a stop. I would do anything for a kiss. I want to be with him forever.

“Tatsuni-san, you’re so close…”

“I am.”

“You could kiss me.”

“I could.” he replied.

“You should.”

Tatsumi giggled, “Nothing would give me more pleasure but, i would need permission from you. I would never want to hurt you Yumeko-chan, I would die a thousand deaths before I would do that”

It's time to stop running from this, I love him. I would do anything for him. I need to tell him how I feel.

“I love you Tatsumi-san, I want to be with you forever. Please, kiss me. I want to taste your soft lips. I want to feel the love you have for me. You… do love me right?”

“Yumeko-chan, there is no one I love more than you. I love you with all of my soul Yumeko-chan.” 

Tatsumi went to kiss me, his lips were closer than they have ever been. I felt my lips tremble with excitement. Expecting to taste him and then…..

“Wake up Yumeko!” Reika shouted as she pulled my blanket from my body waking me up.

My eyes bolted open and I gasped, looking around, “What happened??”

“You were dreaming, you talk in your sleep you know that right?”

I blushed which made Reika-san’s eye brows rise, “I was joking Yumeko, you don’t talk in your sleep. What? Did I hit a nerve?”

“That's not funny Reika-san, my dreams are no ones affair but my own.”

“Yumeko, I can assure you that I don’t care what you dream about. But it's time to go we’re waiting on you. Daisuke-san has your breakfast eat it so we can go.”

I nodded and she left. I looked down, that was so stupid? What is wrong with me? I’m a kitsune not a noble hunter or some cheesy main character from one of Daisuke-san’s novels. However, The dream was wonderful. Tatsumi-san being so romantic, his confession. The almost kiss! It was so perfect.

“Tatsumi-san…” I mumbled in a volume so low where no one would hear me, “I’m coming, wait for a little while longer okay? Even if I have to fight the Kami himself I will save you. I love you.”


End file.
